Sirius, mi dios
by paddyprongsy live 4ever
Summary: el dia a dia desde el punto de vista de una slytherin fanatica de sirius black.


Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Somos Eleanor y Akirah, (también conocidas como prongsy y paddy XDD) y aquí os dejamos con nuestro nuevo fic.

Aclaraciones: No nos pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, todos pertenecen a JK, bla bla bla...

No queremos denuncias, demandas, etc...

Yael: no si ya seria lo único que os falta...

Akirah: ...muérete bichejo asqueroso�� (mirada mortal patentada de la familia real de Vegita-sei)  
Yael: Iribe... tengo miedo... T.T

Sirius, mi dios.

Capitulo 1

2 de octubre de 1976

Querido nuevo diario, mi nombre es Persephone Morgan, tengo 16 años y voy a 6º curso de la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Tengo un oscuro secreto guardado en lo mas profundo de mi negro corazón... AMO A SIRIUS BLACKKK!... pero ese no es el verdadero problema, el promblemón es... que... que... so... so... SOY UNA SLITHERYYYYYYYNNN!... (ups espero que no me haya escuchado nadie.. ) Pero mejor, empezaré a explicarlo desde el principio...

Todo empezó una fría mañana de un 24 de noviembre, ara ya dos añitos... recuerdo lo que paso como si fuera ayer mismo..

FLASHBACK 

Iba corriendo por una oscura y preciosa mazmorra, ya que llagaba tarde, cuando entonces choque con alguien. Levanté la cabeza para decirle... VETE A LA MIERDA CABRON! HIJO DE BLUDGER! OJALA TE ATROPELLE UNA BANDADA DE HIPOGRIFOS!... pero entonces lo vi... y vi la luz al final del túnel...creí que un ángel había venido a llevarme al cielo...con sus profundos ojazos azules,...con su oscura (y seguramente muuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy suave) media melena azotada por las frías corrientes de aire de las mazmorras.. (na: Eleanor: Akirah.. te traigo un cubo¿ esq estas babeando el teclado),... con su imponente metro ochenta y cinco y su físico atlético y con su.. (Eleanor: vale ya continuo yo.. Bueno donde estábamos¿) Pero entonces... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN QUE ME QUEDO CIEGA! QUE ES ESOOOOOOOOOOO... YOSUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Peter( también conocido como rata traidora, apestosa, sucia, como pudiste caer tan bajo...): te.. te.. te.. Encuentras bien?

Sephone: (esta cosa habla?) y.. y mi ángel?

Tu ángel?

Si.. ese chico tan guapo, el de ojos azules y una larga y preciosa melena negra?

AAAAA! Te refieres al capullo de Sirius?

...(mirada asesina) como has llamado a mi ángel? ��

yo...este...ÓÒ

FURUNCULUS! TARANTELLEGRA! COME BABOSAS! PIERNAS DE GELATINA! CRUCI HMMMMMPPPPHHH! O.O

Bellatrix Estás lela o que?��quieres que te detecten por culpa de esta sucia inmundicia de gryffindor?

Narcisa: oh, osea ,por favor (jugando con su pelo) vamos a clase que nada más de ver a este gryffindor se me corre el rimel, osea! Además tenemos que llegar pronto para coger sitio cerca de mi osito (nas: se supone que es nuestro querido Luciusín)

OSEAAAAAAAAAAA! (voz mega aguda y escalofriante, por cierto, acaba de soltar un gallo...)

Bella:.. Dios mío... que he echo yo para merecer esto...( nas: uixx que pena que pena que nos da...zorra ��) primero un primo traidor de sangre, una hermana que se enrolla con un apestoso muggle, y para rematar mi hermana menor, mi única salvación... que en vez de cerebro le pusieron corcho del barato al hacerla.

Bella: Por cierto Persephone... quien era tu ángel? No seria... LESTRANGE... porque... ES MIIIIIIIIIIOOOO, MI TESSSSSSSSSSSOOOORO...

Sephone: Vale, ok, quien le ha comprado a esta un libro muggle ��...EH! TU ¡ NO TE ESCAPES! (coge a la rata por el cuello y le empieza a sacudir mientras su cabeza se volvía 100 veces su tamaño y sus dientes se transformaban en afilados colmillos)

¿DONDE, ESTA, MI... ANGEEEEEEEEELLLL?

(peter se desmaya...)

**FINAL FLASHBACK**

Desde ese día, que no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza (cara soñadora) mi querido Siri-boy... Pero voy a hacer una solemne promesa... JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE CONSEGUIRE A SIRIUS BLACK... AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGAAAAAAAAAAA! ( Aunque preferiría que lo último que hiciera fuera estar con Siri-boy...sexo salvaje con mi angelito)

Bueno querido, te dejo que llegan Bella y Narci, y no pueden descubrir nuestro secreto... no se que pasaría si se enteraran...

Besitos, chao chao!


End file.
